Ka ni ma
by Appetens Scriba
Summary: Instead of Stiles, Scott is the one that goes to talk to Jackson in the van.


**Title**: Ka-ni-ma  
**Fandom**: Teen Wolf  
**Character(s)/Pairing**: Jackson/Scott  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Jackson has a potty mouth and Scott is persistent.  
**Notes**: Fill for Teen Wolf Kink Meme

* * *

The metallic walls of the van seem to grow more oppressive as the two sitting opposite one another, one hand-cuffed and half-naked and the other free and fully dressed, glower in fury and exasperation, respectively. Jackson grinds his teeth and Scott further furrows his brow.

"Jackson—"

"I hope you enjoy getting butt-fucked in jail, McCall."

Scott groans and rubs his knuckles against his eyes. His sits with his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands, staring at the floor in search of the right words. How do you convince someone they're a humanoid lizard? How do you convince someone that, unbeknownst to them, they've been killing innocent people? He sniffs and looks up at Jackson, eyeing his red face and wide angry eyes.

"Why would I lie about this? Why would we go through all this trouble – pick you up from the bar, steal the van, clothe you, chain you, and try to convince you you're a Kanima? I mean how does someone make that up? Why would they?"

"You see, "Jackson's mouth twists into a nasty sneer, "those aren't the questions I'm asking myself. I'm asking myself: why am I chained up in a prisoner transport van? Where are my clothes? Oh!" A dramatic smile stretches across his face. "Of course! Scott and Stiles, the dynamic fucking duo, fucking kidnapped me and locked me up in one of Stiles's daddy's vans, and are now holding me hostage!" His smile drops into a toothy snarl. "And the only answer I've been able to pull out of my ass is that you two are sadistic, lunatic freaks! "

Scott stares at Jackson as Jackson huffs and turns his eyes to glare at the wall.

"So, "Scott says, "what you're saying is that you don't have any answers, and instead of accepting the ones I'm giving you, you've decided me and Stiles are freaky dudes who like to kidnap people and hold them hostage in the woods for fun – and also bring them food and try to convince them they're a supernatural creature who's not only been on a killing spree, but who's also put himself in a position to be killed?" Scott leaned to the side to try to catch Jackson's eyes. "They want to put you down Jackson, they want to kill you like you're just some sick animal." Jackson eyes him sideways. "You know what they do to wolves they capture? What they want to do to me?"

Jackson raises his eyebrows, face still pinched and angry.

"They want to hang me from my wrists and cut me in half."

Jackson snorts and says, "Yeah, right, and do they do it with a magic sword?"

"Well, when I saw them do it I think it was with a sword." Scott shrugs and leans back. "But I was more focused on the blood and insides like… flopping out of the guy's upper body – and also the fact that it was someone I knew doing it."

Scott watches Jackson's Adam's apple bob as he swallows and scowls at the floor.

"Jackson we're not trying to hold you hostage, or whatever. This isn't just some… " Scott's eyes dart around the van and land back on Jackson, "Some weird prank. We're trying to protect you."

"Oh really?" Jackson laughs under his breath and says, "And why the hell would anyone, especially you, want to do that? It's not like any of you give a shit about me." His voice had grown tight. He stares at Scott for a beat longer and returns his eyes to the floor.

Scott sighs and leans back.

"I care."

"Bullshit."

Scott scoots over until he's sitting directly in front of Jackson. "If I hadn't had anyone to help me, I'd be dead. I would've killed my best friend, my girlfriend, and you if I hadn't had help – and then either someone would've killed me or I would've killed myself."

"That's because you're an idiot."

"No, "Scott pushes the words out through his teeth, "it's because I didn't have any control over what I was doing. My alpha was using what power he had over me to make me fucking homicidal. He wanted me to kill every person I cared about." Scott leans down and catches Jackson's eye. "Everyone." He sits back and says, "And I would have if I didn't have people that gave enough of a shit about me to help me. So before you kill Danny, Lydia, your mom, your dad, and whoever else you might actually care about, you need us. You need our help."

Jackson stares at Scott, face pulled into weary lines, and then sighs and looks beside Scott's head.

"That's nice and all, but you still don't have any proof that I'm a Kani-whatever."

"Ka-ni-ma." Scott clearly sounds out every syllable and gazes intently at Jackson, but Jackson only licks his lips and keeps his eyes one the wall.

Scott sighs and rubs his hands over his face, at a loss. He searches around in his head for a moment, drawing at the limited pool of information he has regarding the supernatural. He raises his eyebrows and says, "Do you believe there is such a thing as a Kanima, like, at all?"

Jackson shrugs.

"Think about it." Scott shifts on the bench. "If there are werewolves and werewolf hunters, doesn't it make sense that there would be other things?"

Again, Jackson shrugs.

Scott purses his lips and thinks more about his own experiences.

"You haven't noticed yourself being able to do things you shouldn't?"

"No."

Scott frowns. Jackson was lying – he could hear the nearly indiscernible spike in his heartbeat.

"Okay, what about the full moon?"

Jackson licks his lips and says, "Nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Again, Scott could tell he was lying.

"Nothing."

Scott sighs. Jackson won't admit to anything, so he thinks back to all the things that made it indisputable to others that he was a werewolf. Claws, fangs, all that good stuff – but what brought it out? Anger, but obviously Jackson's been furious for the greater part of an hour, and if that would cause him to shift, he would have done it by now. Scott thinks a moment longer and stills, remembering what else induced a shift.

He swallows audibly and looks at Jackson. Would it work? Scott scratches the nape of his neck, doubting that he could pull this off – doubting that he could bring himself to do it, and doubting that Jackson would be responsive to it.

"Um." Scott tries to think of how to approach Jackson and is at a loss for words. Jackson eyes him tensely. Deciding there's no good way to broach the subject, Scott vies for his typical route and moves to sit beside Jackson. Jackson leans away as Scott shifts so that he's facing him.

"I think I know a way to prove it to you."

"I don't want to know what it is."

"Just… " Scott swallows. "Just go with it, okay?"

He moves closer. Jackson leans further back. Scott reaches a hand out and lightly touches Jackson's arm.

He jerks it away and shouts, "What the fuck, McCall?"

Undeterred, Scott moves close enough that he can feel Jackson's body heat, and Jackson moves far enough that he's pulling tightly on his chains. Unable to move further away, Scott moves close enough that he can feel Jackson's warmth.

"I don't know what you're doing McCall, but I swear – "

Scott thinks that if he's going to do it he has to do it, so he hesitantly leans forward and lightly sets his mouth on Jackson's neck.

"Scott!"

Jackson tries to jerk himself away, but to no avail. Scott wraps his hand around Jackson's bicep and kisses his neck more firmly.

"Stop!"

Scott stops, mouth just under Jackson's ear.

"If I do this and you start to shift, you'll know for sure." His mouth is still against Jackson's neck, breath warm.

"Oh! And if I don't? Then fucking what?" Jackson's tries to lean forward, away from Scott's mouth.

"Then I guess you, you know, get off."

Jackson freezes and turns his head in Scott's direction, still not quite looking at him.

"Are you saying you want to touch me, like, sexually?" His voice is high pitched and quiet and he's finally turned his eyes back to Scott.

Scott shrugs and says, "The only thing other than anger that made me turn before when I wasn't supposed to was… well, when I was with Allison. So…"

"So you're gonna, what, jerk me off, and if I turn into a Kanima you win?"

"Well I mean…" Scott stares wide-eyed at Jackson's shoulder. "I'm not sure it has to go that far but – "

"Fine. Do it." Jackson's leering back at him with his brows raised. "Suck my dick and let's see if I turn into a lizard." He clamps his mouth shut and forces away a laugh.

Scott's eyes dart across Jackson's face, searching. Then he leans forward again and softly presses his lips back to Jackson's neck. He kisses his way up, lips almost tickling, and pauses just below the back of Jackson's ear. He inhales and presses his lips firmly, listening to the rising beat of Jackson's pulse. He opens his mouth and rolls his tongue against Jackson's warm skin and lightly sucks and nips and kisses.

He slowly moves along Jackson's jaw and pauses at the corner of his mouth. He passes over his mouth and kisses his way across Jackson's jawline to Jackson's other side; Jackson turns his head and exposes his neck. The rapid, steady beat of Jackson's heart acts as Scott's guide.

He lightly kisses his way back over Jackson's cheek, to the other corner of his mouth, and, again, pauses. Scott can sense a subtle tremor coming from Jackson, an excited pulsing beneath his skin, and presses his lips to Jackson's.

He gets no response, so he parts his lips and presses back against Jackson open-mouthed and kisses him again. Jackson breathes out through his nose and leans forward into Scott.

Scott raises his hand and rests it at the base of Jackson's skull, fingers curling across the soft hair, and suddenly Jackson's pulling him forward by his shirt and they're kissing fully, curling into one another, twisting to grasp at each other, pressing toward and pushing against and pulling back, digging and scratching with their fingers; there's some burning ache building between them, like they're spiraling into something frenzied and dangerous and intoxicating, together.

Jackson freezes against him; Scott slowly leans away.

Jackson is staring down at his hand, at the murky green scales, horror tugging at his face. Scott thinks that Jackson must have felt it, felt his skin shift into something entirely foreign. Their labored breath is loud in the otherwise still van, and Scott goes to break the silence with something reassuring when he hears voices outside.

"We should kill him."

Scott winces, feeling guiltier as Allison and Stiles continue to argue over whether or not to kill Jackson. The scales fade away and he looks up at Jackson, who's staring blankly at the steel wall.

"Well, does he know he's the Kanima?"

Stiles huffs and says, "No. I told Scott to do whatever he had to, to convince him. Like, anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, but I still think we should kill him."

"That's a little harsh."

"Yeah, well, it's not like anyone would miss him."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, actually, I really really do."

Scott feels Jackson move away. He knows Stiles well enough to know he doesn't mean that, not really, but Jackson doesn't.

Scott opens his mouth to say something and closes it, unsure. "Jack – "

"Leave." Scott doesn't move. Jackson looks at him sideways and says, "Leave."

Scott pushes himself away. "Jackson, just list – "

"Just – "Jackson looks away, down at the floor. "Just go."

Scott grasps the door handle and looks at Jackson over his shoulder. He's quiet for a moment, and then he says, "I'd miss you."

Jackson makes a disbelieving noise in his throat and Scott steps outside, back to the familiarity of Stiles and Allison.

"So, how'd it go?"

Scott looks between Stiles and Allison. It's not like he can tell them he made out with Jackson to convince him he wasn't human and it's definitely not like he can tell them he really just kissed him because he wanted to kiss him, so he shrugs and says, "Probably like you think it went."

Allison frowns and Stiles throws his hands up in frustration.

Scott wishes he hadn't left Jackson alone.


End file.
